


Aqua's Foot Slave

by Hypnofeet



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnofeet/pseuds/Hypnofeet
Summary: An old story I found lying around, featuring a more dominant Aqua. Perhaps a foreshadowing of what is to come?





	Aqua's Foot Slave

It was a nice summer day and Sora, a young man was in his house living with his housemate and girlfriend: Kairi. The two of them were watching a film in the living room when suddenly; a sound of smashing of glass could be heard.  
“What was that?” Kairi jumped as she held onto Sora.  
“I’ll go check…” Sora said nervously.   
He got off from the sofa and walked towards the sound.He peered through the other room and saw a masked figure coming through the broken window. This burglar, they seemed a little older than Sora.  
”Hey!” Sora shouted.  
Aqua looked at Sora’s direction and summoned a Keyblade, pointing it towards him. Sora’s eyes widened in shock.  
”Where did you…” Sora began.  
But before he could finish, Aqua cast a spell in his direction, just missing Sora’s eye. He watched the spell that came from her Keyblade go past him before running into the living room, dizzy for some reason.  
“Oh my, was that?!” Kairi screamed.  
Sora stood in front of Kairi as Aqua came into the room.  
“Don’t move!” Aqua shouted as she stuck her Keyblade against Kairi.  
“Sora!” Kairi cried out.   
Sora ran towards her when Aqua cast a spell of fire at Sora, making him fly out the window.  
As Sora fell to the ground outside, Aqua shot the same spell as the first, missing him only by a few centimeters. He thought as to why Aqua couldn’t hit him. But everytime the spell flew past him, he felt dizzier and slightly weird. He hit the ground, passing out.

He awoke a short while later on the ground. He jumped to his feet, looking out the window to see that Aqua and Kairi were gone.  
“W-Who was that?!” Sora panicked. “Dammit, maybe I can call Riku and get help...”  
He got his phone out to call him, though when he picked up the phone, he got a text… From Kairi.  
‘You should come back if you know what’s good for you. Come to this address if you want to see Kairi again…’  
Sora looked at the address that was only a few minutes away from where he was. Why was Aqua so close to where he lived? Why did she want him to come to that address?Sora could’ve called Riku but there was no time to lose, he had to make his move sooner rather than later before Kairi got hurt.

About 10 minutes later, Sora arrived at Aquas’ house. He knocked on the door but it was slightly open. Confused, he just walked in, shutting the door behind him.  
“Kairi?!” He yelled.  
He walked through the house down a corridor. Hanging from each side were picture frames of a familiar looking woman in different poses and weird styled costumes. He was even more confused as his calling for her name turned quieter as he observed the paintings as he walked. There were more and more paintings of weird, unusual stuff like the woman in black leather, holding a leash and another one of her with her feet up on a footstool. Who was this girl and why did she seem so familiar? Sora wondered, though something was off about her. As he continued walking, he came across a basement door where the light was on.  
“Um… Kairi?” He said confused.  
“Down here!” A female voice called out.  
Sora ran downstairs to the basement, confused on what was down there and what was going to happen. He hoped it was Kairi that was down there, though the voice sounded a little different. Come to think of it, ever since that spell Aqua shot out of her Keyblade, things had been very weird. He went downstairs to see what seemed to be a dark room with one light illuminating the middle of the basement. There was only a throne that Aqua sat in. Her yellow eyes looked at Sora as he looked back confused and also shocked. The woman was now in her normal uniform, consisting of a black and navy blue, high-collared halter-top, a black corset with two pairs of white laces and black shorts and silver, pointed boots. Her hair was silver and spikey.  
“Y-You’re...!” Sora gasped.  
He had finally figured out who it was. It was Aqua.  
“Sora... You’re too late.” She glared at him.  
“What happened to you!?” Sora gasped. “What is this?”   
Aqua smirked.  
“Oh this? Just relaxing in my… Private room.“ She laughed.  
Sora’s confusion turned into anger.  
“Where is Kairi?!” He shouted. “Why did you turn to the Darkness and stay that way!? Why did you make me come down here?! And what’s with all the weird stuff round the house?!”  
Aqua continued to smirk  
“My, oh my… Such many questions.” Aqua chuckled. "Well let me answer them boy. And that’s what you are, a boy.”   
‘Boy?’ Sora thought, the sound of it made him twitch a little in his eye.  
“Let’s see…” Aqua laughed. “You thought those paintings were weird? Oh you haven’t seen the rest of my house. It’s… Better. I put what I am interested in on the wall. Don’t you?”  
She winked at Sora.   
“After all, I have a lot of money. I should be able to do what I want.” Aqua continued. “And the answer to how I got it, maybe I took it after you all took down the other Darknesses, it doesn’t matter. Now, why did I make you come down here? Oh it’s about this Kairi. The one I bestowed my Keyblade powers to. Who knows what I will do to her?”  
“Don’t hurt her!” Sora immediately interrupted.  
“Oh?” Aqua tilted her head cheekily. “Does she mean that much to you?”  
“Of course she does.” Sora said sadly. “She’s my everything.”  
“Show me how much you care for her.” Aqua demanded.  
Sora was confused.  
“Beg for her boy!” Aqua shouted.  
Sora twitched and slowly got on his knees in front of her.  
“Please, please give my Kairi back.” Sora pleaded.  
Aqua crossed her legs.  
“You should address me properly.” She smiled. “Ma'am will do it… For now.”  
Sora was confused as to what she meant by that. His mind began to feel weirder. But he had no choice, he wanted Kairi back so much.  
“Please…” Sora began before he was interrupted.  
“Lower!” She demanded.  
Sora didn’t know what he was thinking anymore. He got lower to the ground obedienty to the point his head was touching the hard concrete floor. Aqua rested her feet on Sora’s lowered body. Sora remained there, pleading.  
“Please, please Ma'am. Please give my Kairi back Ma'am. I must have her back. I’d do anything for her safety.” Sora pleaded.  
Sora questioned why he said the last part. Was it because of the atmosphere? Or was it something Aqua had done somehow.She laughed evilly.  
“That’s what I wanted to here boy!” She laughed.   
Sora looked up and gulped, unsure why she said that.  
“No!” Aqua shouted. “Eyes back down to the ground!”  
Sora immediately looked back down, afraid of what was going to happen.  
“So you’ll do anything to save Kairi?” Aqua smiled. “Well I have something in mind you cannot refuse... You will be my slave.”   
Sora slightly looked up.  
“I won’t become a Darkness!” He yelled.  
“Quiet!” She yelled. “I didn’t mean that.”  
“You mean… Help around the house for you?” Sora quesioned nervously.  
Aqua laughed hysterically.  
“Close, but no you stupid boy!” She shouted. “A lot more than that. Didn’t you see my pictures in the corridor? And you will agree to it no matter what.”  
Sora was confused as he continued to kneel, feeling Aqua’s feet on his back as he started sweating.he couldn’t move, he just felt more and more obedient as the time passed.  
“What… What did you do to me?” Sora asked frightened.  
“Oh… I have read up on all of this. You think I missed those shots by accident? You think I intimidated and shouted at you for no reason? Oh no, no, no. I found a spell us Keyblade wielders can do. Basically, some experimental shots of mind confusion and obedience techniques.”  
“That sounds stupid…” Sora looked up more.  
Before he could finish his sentence, Aqua kicked him in the face gently.  
“Shut up slave!” Aqua commanded.  
“Yes Mistress” Sora responded. “Wait… What did I…”  
“Good…” Aqua laughed. “It did work. You are becoming more obedient. Soon your spirit will be broken and you’ll have nothing but me. My spells made you feel inferior. Your mind has opened up to being dominated and being a worthless slave. Add that to the way I am treating you, I am making you nothing but mine who will obey and love me. Don’t you agree slave?”  
“Yes Mistress…” Sora replied calmly, feeling different than what he did not too long ago.  
Aqua grinned.He didn’t know what he was feeling anymore. Everything Aqua had said to him was true. His confidence, his freewill his feelings towards people and life were changing faster than he could process. He didn’t go for mean girls, he didn’t know why, but he was having strange feelings for Aqua. A part of him did still wanted to save Kairi, but he felt loyal to Aqua.  
“I’ll... Be your slave for how long you want me for. I’ll do what you ask. Just let Kairi go… Please?”He begged.  
“Good slave.” She smiled evilly. “Now kneel before me but look straight into my eyes.” He asked. “And always respond with Mistress. My name to you is only Mistress or Mistress Aqua.”  
“Yes Mistress.” Sora replied.  
Aqua pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. All he could do was blush at the feeling of her soft, hot lips against his own. After a couple of minutes, she let go of Sora.  
“Now why don’t you show your superior Mistress your devotion by kissing her barefeet?” She commanded as she pulled off her silver, armored boots, exposing her soft, huge feet.  
“Yes... Mistress.” Sora answered as he looked at them.  
He gave them a gentle kiss before licking his lips. His mouth was eager for more as he kissed her huge feet passionately, unable to control himself.  
“Good boy!” Aqua cheered. “Your treatment is working, becoming much more submissive. My feet are so godly, Ven and Terra said so. “Don’t you just love my huge feet that all over your face?”  
Not to make her angry, Sora agreed, as he kept kissing Mistress’s feet.She moved her heel into his mouth, making him suck her heel hard, which amused her. She rested her other foot on top of his head.  
“I guess you want to see Kairi?” She smiled. “Let’s bring her in.”  
She clapped her hands as Sora watched. She beckoned Kairi with her finger to come to her. From the shadows, Kairi appeared, also with silver, spikey hair with a blank expression. She approached Aqua and sat on her lap.Sora’s eyes widened as he watched Kairi.  
“See?” She spoke to Kairi. “Told you he was a loser.”  
Sora was shocked as he still had Aqua’s heel in his mouth.   
“This loser was my so called boyfriend?’ Kairi laughed. “That’s ridiculous!”  
Sora was really confused, taking Mistress’s heel out his mouth.He observed her hair, the same as Aqua’s.  
“Kairi?” Sora sadly asked. “What are you…”  
Wow… You haven’t trained your slave very well have you?” Kairi rolled her eyes, now yellow.  
“Don’t worry. He will be punished after you leave …” She replied. “You see slave, I made Kairi forget all about you…”  
“What!?” Sora interrupted. “You turned her into a Darkness!?”  
“Eh, I wouldn’t say that. Besides, we were friends before you when I met her in Radiant Garden.” Aqua explained. “Now, I only changed Kairi’s mind so that all she experienced with you was someone else who is now your replacement. Kairi will make sure your family and friends have forgotten about you too, especially Riku. You have nothing left now… But me.”  
Both Aqua and Kairi laughed as he made out with each other.Sora was drawn to despair, the one thing he cared about most in the world was gone. His spirit had been broken fully, like she told him.  
“That’s right.” Aqua told Sora. “I can sense your will is broken. You belong to me, no matter what.”  
Kairi giggled, nuzzling against Aqua.  
“Now off your go. Let me and my slave be alone.” Aqua ordered.  
“Yeah, yeah all right.” Kairi responded. “I’ll let you know the progress once it’s done. Have fun!”  
She started walking out as Sora watched on, not sure what to do now.  
“Goodbye Kairi.” She waved. “If you are good, I might let you visit in a month or two to show you how much he has been trained.”  
Kairi nodded as she left the house. Sora heard the door slam.  
“Now, now Sora…” Aqua began. “You have nothing left in the world. You are mine!”  
Sora’s eyes narrowed, feeling his mind change more.  
“I am yours.” Sora immediately responded, unable to think of anything else to do or say. “I’m… Your slave Mistress Aqua.”  
With those words, the room lit up of what was a slavery dungeon. It was full of various toys and equipment for bondage, torture and many other activities, ready for a slave. There were shackles on the wall. As well as whips hung on the wall.  
“Well, looks like you have understood your place.” Aqua grinned evilly. “Your will is broken. Now the next step is to make you enjoy everything I make you do. After a while, you will have a foot fetish, want to cross dress and worship my body.”  
Sora began to shake in fear, feeling Aqua’s hand stroke his cheek.  
“Don’t worry.” Aqua responded. “We’ll have so much fun. Don’t cry for Kairi now. She’s not worth it. But I am, you should be lucky to have me. Though, you do need punishment from earlier. Now carry me on all 4’s over there!”   
She pointed, towards her whips.   
“Perhaps it’s time for some whipping…” She smirked. “Let’s get rid of the light within you.”

Aqua sat on his back and pointed to the equipment again. Sora crawled slowly, trying his best to carry her. She was kind of heavy on Sora’s back but luckily he carried her successfully. She then got off Sora’s back and stood over him, picking up her whip, smiling down. She stuffed a sock into Sora’s mouth like a gag, whipping him gently.  
“Mmmmff!” Sora moaned.  
“Like this slave?” She smiled. “Taste my sock so much!”  
She whipped Sora a few times more before kneeling down, handcuffing his hands behind his back. Aqua stuck a collar and leash around Sora’s neck, tugging it gently. She pulled Sora to her foot worship throne, sitting down on it and pointing down to her soft, beautiful bare feet.  
“Time for foot worship!” Aqua smirked.  
She shoved her feet against Sora’s face as he gave them a passionate kiss.  
“Aren't you going to try and resist?” Aqua laughed.  
Sora kept kissing her feet passionately, accepting his place as her obedient slave. It had been hours of domination and humiliation and Sora’s mind had been warped, serving only her.  
“That’s right...” She sighed happily. “It has worked and you can’t resist being my obedient slave. A foot slave!”  
Aqua had such soft, yet powerful feet that covered Sora’s whole face and would take multiple kisses to kiss all over her feet. Her feet were very clean and tasted delicious and addictive, unable to resist the taste of her dominant, superior feet.  
“Massage them slave!” Aqua commanded.  
“Yes Mistress.” Sora replied.  
He could not resist her feet, so captivating and hypnotic. She flexed and wiggled her toes enticingly as Sora started stroking her soles before pressing his thumbs into her soles. Sora ran his fingers down on her soft soles, with Aqua having a smug grin on her face as she saw her slave being empowered by herself.  
“Good boy!” Aqua yelled as she slapped his foot against Sora’s cheek gently. “Keep going.”  
Sora began to press his thumbs deeply into the top of the heel and then the ball of her foot, rubbing in circular motions. Aqua leaned back in her throne, smiling, as she knew her slave was broken. She really did have truly remarkable feet as Sora smelled her feet deeply and stared at the smooth, soft white soles, massaging them more.  
“Toes, now!” Aqua ordered.  
Sora took each toe and nimbly rubbed them, rotating his fingers and rubbing in between her toes.Aqua gently grinded her toes into the side of Sora’s face, using her toes to pinch Sora’s cheek before stroking them over Sora’s lips, sticking her toes in his mouth. She moved her big toe all around his mouth as he moaned softly, tasting the superior taste of Aqua’s toes.  
“Time for you to suck.” She smirked.  
Sora nodded, wrapping his lips around it tightly and sucking with passion, hard. As he sucked, he snaked his tongue around the toe in his mouth, scrubbing and swallowing whatever dirt had been collected throughout the day onto his tongue before moving onto the next toe, repeating the action of planting of sucking and licking it clean. He continued to do this for each toe on her feet. Aqua let out a soft moan of enjoyment. She loved this feeling, before trying to force her whole foot down Sora’s throat. His mouth had to be stretched by the strength of her feet in order to fit her foot into his mouth. She wiggling her toes and thrusted her foot in and out.  
“You only deserve to fuck my feet with your mouth!” Aqua shouted.  
“Mmmmmfff!” Sora moaned as she kept thrusting in and out of his mouth as it felt like his own mouth was being ripped wider to fit the rest of Aqua’s foot.  
“You are such a good boy!” Aqua smiled evilly as she removed her foot from his mouth. “Give them a good licking!”  
“Yes Mistress.” Sora obeyed.  
He stuck his tongue out as she rubbed her wet feet on them slowly.Sora kept his tongue stuck out as she repeated this several times, and each time she did, she knew Sora would be even more addicted to her perfect feet. But even she knew that Sora was already addicted as he kept licking her feet for a long time till it got very late.  
“Good work footboy!” She laughed. “I think that is enough for tonight. It is time to sleep!”  
Aqua grabbed the leash and led Sora out of the room. Sora’s life, had changed forever, and he had lost Kairi’s love in the process.

It's been months later after Sora first met Aqua. Aqua had a date tonight with Sora’s ex girlfriend: Kairi. She had ordered him to clean the house and be ready for their arrival. He had been cleaning Aqua’s house all night, forced to wear a slave outfit, with a black spiked collar tightly round his neck and leash hanging loose.It was almost time for them to return. Sora knelt down in the living room, awaiting his Mistress’s return. He suddenly heard the door open and saw Aqua accompanied by Kairi, their arms locked.  
“See, this is the surprise I've been talking about!” Aqua smiled at Kairi as she turned to Sora. “Good slave, hope you've been here all day.”  
“Welcome home Mistress. Only after I cleaned as you commanded Mistress.” Sora replied.  
He got a little embarrassed, seeing his ex girlfriend holding hands with Mistress.  
“How was your day Mistress?” Sora asked, looking at Kairi, blushing a little. “Hello Miss Kairi.”  
“My day has been awesome so far and I hope it will get even better.” Mistress smiled. “You’ll call her Mistress Kairi, got it?”  
“Yes Mistress.” Sora obeyed. “Hello Mistress Kairi.”  
Kairi giggled as she gently kissed Aqua’s lips.  
“We’re together now slave got it!?” Aqua shouted at Sora as her and Kairi sat down on the sofa in front of Sora’s knelt position.   
“Remove our shoes slave!” Kairi commanded.  
“Yes Mistress.” Sora obeyed.  
Sora was actually surprised that Kairi had somehow already inherited Aqua’s dominant personality. Without hesitation, Sora removed Aqua’s big, black boots first, exposing her bare feet. He then removed Kairi’s red high heels, exposing her soft small barefeet, something that Sora had already forgotten about when he was dating her. Aqua and Kairi kissed while he removed their shoes.  
“Me first slave.” Kairi ordered. “Worship!”  
He crawled to Kairi as she raised her feet up to him. Sora started to massage them gently. Kairi leaned back, moaning softly at Sora’s fingers pressed against her own smooth, soft soles.  
“I hope I am doing good Mistress Kairi.” Sora said as he kept massaging her feet all over.  
“Oh, very good honey, just don't stop.” Kairi moaned happily.  
“Yes Mistress.” Sora replied.   
He massaged with his hands more as he smiled a little at being at his ex’s feet, trying to hold back worshipping them with his tongue. Aqua grinned cheekily, watching her slave submit so easily to his ex girlfriend.  
“Oh you're so great slave,” Kairi moaned. “Just use that tongue. I know you want to.”  
She winked as an embarrassed Sora passionately kissed her soles as he licked up and down her soles nice and slow, moaning softly himself.  
“Thank you so much Mistress Kairi...” Sora moaned smiling.  
“Don’t thank me and just carry on,” Kairi grinned. “Your tongue feels so good, oh...”  
Aqua stared down at her slave, watching him give Kairi all the treatment and work on her beautiful feet.  
“Now I know how he broke so easily to be my slave!” Aqua laughed, putting her arm round Kairi as they kissed.  
Sora kept licking up and down all around her soles and in between the toes, giving each foot the same treatment he’d given Aqua’s feet.  
“So sexy to watching my slave worship your beautiful feet...” Aqua said.  
Kairi giggled as Sora kept licking his Kairi’s feet, sucking on each one of her toes hard before moving to suck on her whole foot that Sora could fit into his mouth. He sucked deeply, licking around her toes with her foot still in his mouth. Aqua grinned and Kairi gasped by the surprise that their slave can suck on her whole foot.  
“Harder!” Kairi moaned.  
Sora kept sucking on Kairi’s foot harder in front of them both as they made out with each other.After an hour of foot worshipping, Kairi put her foot in front of Sora’s eyes.  
“Great job slave!” Aqua smiled. “But it is time to worship mine for a while slave.”  
“Yes Mistress.” Sora smiled as he crawled to Aqua’s and started licking.  
“This reminds me of the first time I saw your slave with your foot in his pathetic mouth!”Kairi giggled.  
Sora listened, busy licking Aqua’s feet slowly, getting them so wet.  
“You mean our slave...” Aqua smirked at Kairi, looking down at Sora. “Yeah slave, go on, you're so great, lick you Mistress's feet while she is kissing your ex!”  
He continued licking Aqua’s feet so much as he sucks on her heel, licking around it.  
“Who’s a good slave for his Mistresses?” Aqua smiled.  
“I am Mistress.” Sora replied, kissing her feet as Kairi rested hers on his head.  
“Who’s our foot boy?” Kairi smiled.  
“I am Mistress Kairi.” Sora replied.  
“Footstool now!” Mistress shouted.  
“Yes Mistress...” Sora replied as he got on his hands and knees in front of them.  
Aqua and Kairi placed both their feet on Sora’s raised back as she turned on the television.  
“We are going to watch some television now slave.” Kairi said.  
“Then afterwards, we’re all going to go upstairs to the bedroom and you are going to worship our feet while we have fun...” Aqua teased.  
“Yes... Mistress Aqua and Mistress Kairi.” Sora obeyed as they watched television, their feet on his back keeping their feet up as a footstool.  
And so, Sora was Aqua’s and Kairi’s obedient little slave. He did everything they commanded, worshipping their feet no matter what and was dominated and humiliated in so many ways. Forever their slave, brainwashed and no escape...


End file.
